1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator having a connection structure of an electric wire cable connected to a control panel provided at the front of a drawer type door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus that supplies low-temperature cool air into a storage chamber to store food in a fresh state in the storage chamber at low temperature. The refrigerator may include a freezing chamber to store food at below freezing temperature and a refrigerating chamber to store food at a temperature slightly higher than freezing temperature.
In recent years, various kinds of refrigerators manufactured in consideration of convenience and storage spaces have come onto the market. The refrigerators may be classified into general refrigerators each having a freezing chamber provided at the upper part thereof, side-by-side refrigerators each having a freezing chamber provided at one side thereof, and combination refrigerators each having a freezing chamber provided at the lower part thereof.
A combination refrigerator has been disclosed wherein a freezing chamber door is slid in the frontward-and-rearward of a refrigerator body to open and close a freezing chamber, and the freezing chamber door is provided with a control panel to set temperature conditions of the freezing chamber.
The control panel is connected to an electric wire cable drawn from an inner liner of the refrigerator body, and therefore, a structure to prevent the electric wire cable from being damaged due to interference with the surroundings upon sliding insertion and drawing of the freezing chamber door is adopted.